Talk:Air Gold Dust Protective Wall
Rename I think that this jutsu should be renamed. How about "Shield of Gold Dust", after Gaara's Shield of Sand? So do you agree?--Omojuze (talk) 13:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it should be renamed, but if there is an article for this, then there should be a page for Gaara's use of it too. He used the exact same move in the Kage summit arc, when Sasuke destroys the ceiling and he guards himself and the others with his sand.Norleon (talk) 14:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I know, that's why i suggest renaming this page, cuz i think that Gaara was using Shield of Sand.--Omojuze (talk) 14:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::They're supposed to be generic names. If we went an named these after Gaara's techniques, it should be called "Sky Gold Protective Wall", and Gold Dust Wave would be "Quickgold(?) Waterfall Flow". All of which is unnecessary at this point.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Huh, I never noticed that what Gaara did when the ceiling collapse in the Kage Summit was so like what his father did in this chapter. I hope this turns out to be a named technique if we're ever to get another databook. Omnibender - Talk - 21:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The same as... Isn't this just Air Sand Protective Wall? It works the same way, creating a giant barrier of sand at the sky to defend against aerial attacks. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:55, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Not the same technique but a version of it like Sensing Water Sphere is to Sensing Sand Sphere. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:01, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, a lot of similar-seeming techniques do exist, but those are differentiated by their officially given names. This one, however, has yet to be given any such name, so we may have a chance of considering Air Sand Protective Wall. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Technique Is this an actual technique? I mean, in the manganime its never mentioned as such, and Its seem to be something he did with the control he has over his "sand", like Hasta that can hit or block attacks only by his control. Its despited in the game as a technique, but its not really a technique is it? --Ashylum (talk) 16:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :There are many things that shinobi have done throughout the series which don't exactly look like techniques, but given that Gold Dust is a technique, then anything that manipulates Gold Dust would be a technique by itself. --''Saju '' 17:02, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I know what you mean, but you know that Gaara could freely manipulate his sand without beeing a jutsu. This will be only gold dust manipulation? Or would it be an specific jutsu? What Im asking is if this would be listed as a jutsu like the sakin eye or just as gold dust manipulation? --Ashylum (talk) 17:47, July 31, 2016 (UTC)--Ashylum (talk) 17:48, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Revisiting renaming Given what we know now— that the shield of sand is not Shukaku’s doing etc etc. is anyone against renaming this to along with the Air Sand Protective Wall technique naming convention? So we’d have Air Gold Dust Protective Wall? Because this doesn’t operate anything like the shield of sand.—Cerez365 (talk) 19:31, May 1, 2018 (UTC)